


Faith (in me)

by izy_angelic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Business, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol are Married, CEO, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cheating, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Poor, Rich - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izy_angelic/pseuds/izy_angelic
Summary: "It's time to let go..."





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's time to let go..."

Chanyeol's POV

After our marriage, my father-in-law had gave my husband and I a condominium as a present.

My husband is a son of a successful businessman while I am an orphan that works as a security guard at Byun International Holdings, my father-in-law's company.

How did we met? Well, obviously Byun Baekhyun, my husband, is Mr. Byun's one and only son and I am the security guard there... So... Yeah... However, we've got Mr. Byun's blessing after three and a half years of dating. On 2014, we've taken whatever level our relationship it is to the next level; marriage.

On 2014, wait... On December 2014, okay... On 25th December 2014, at 12.01 am, there is an additional member in our family tree; Park Chanhyun. It is the start of the moments where before I sleep, there's crying and as I woke up, there's crying.

Crying here and there... Plus disaster.

Why? Well, I'll tell you detailed stories...

One day,  
On 25th April, 2014, my husband kept throwing up in the morning.

"Baek, are you sure you don't want to go to the clinic?" I ask him as I rub his back. We're currently in the bathroom since six in the morning and Baekhyun let all of his last night dinner out into the toilet bowl. 

"Yeah..." He gasps. " I think it's just a stomachache." 

"I don't think so, Baek."

"Don't worry, Yeol-ah." Baekhyun takes a deep breath. "It'll fade away."

I sigh. Why don't he thinks about his health seriously? "Come. I'll take you to the doctor. I'm worried if it'll get serious."

"No. You have work on eight, right?"

"I'll skip. Your father will understand."

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

"Congrats, Mr. Park. A miracle happens in your tummy right now." The doctor said and I could not be any more happier than that.

"Really?! I'll be a father?"

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

Throughout the three months of pregnancy, Baekhyun had been craving so many weird things. Despite any time it is.

"Chanyeol-ah, can you get me something sour?" One night... No... An early morning, Baekhyun once wakes me up to fulfil his cravings. 

"Baek..." I groan out. "It's three in the morning. I'll get it tomorrow, okay?" I say in a hush tone.

A shuffling on the bed for a moment. "But it'll be late. I want it now." I swear that I could hear him pouting.

I close my eyes for a moment before I get up from our bed. "Okay. What do you want, hmm?" Still, I'm very sleepy as usually, I need to get up on seven to work. 

"Really?" Baekhyun brighten up. "I want mango, Chanyeol-ah." 

I was flabbergasted. "B-but... Mango... Baek, it's three. There's no market opens in the early morning." I turn my head to him and again... That pout.

"I want mango..." He mumbles and looks down.

A sigh escapes from my mouth smoothly. "Okay." I kiss his forehead before getting ready to go out.

I've searched for mango everywhere and at last, I'm glad that there's a store open at this early hour. I walk back home with a plastic bag of mangoes in hand. Eyes barely open to focus on the road resulting for me get a bump on my forehead, kissing with a streetlamp. Well, I hope Baekhyun will not be jealous though. 

As I reach home, the house is so silent. By now, I am fully awake, as the 'kiss mark' on my forehead still stinging. I walk into our room and immediately, smile creeps up on my lips. The person I love is sleeping peacefully on the bed. I put down the plastic bag in my hand, beside our bed.

I climb on our bed, hand caressing my husband's tummy where my precious child is. 

"You... You're still in here yet you make daddy suffer like this." I whisper. Eyes never leave my husband's peaceful sleeping face. "Well, with you two in my life, I'm still feeling content right now.", Again smiling, "stay healthy, you two," dreamland calls me once againand aware that the alarm will ring in about two hours from now.

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

Through six months of pregnancy, I never know know that pregnant people... Are scary.

We're on our way to a shopping mall after Baekhyun's monthly appointment with his doctor, Dr. Zhang. And today, he have a good news for us as Dr. Zhang had announced that our little child will be a boy. It was our dream to have a baby boy after all.

All the way from the hospital, we have a small argument where I want my little child to have all of his belongings in blue but Baekhyun preferred purple. Average parents always agree on blue for their son and pink for their daughter, right? Everyone with me? 

No?

Okay. 

At last, I surrender with a content sigh and a smile on my lips. No one can win an argument with my adorable husband ever. I said, ever. Note that. Especially when he is pregnant.

After a long hour in a shopping mall, our cart had been full with all purple things; purple pyjamas, purple toys, and etc. Some of them are white, green or even grey and a little bit of brown but no blue at all. 

Why?

Hmm...

By the way, as we're on our way to the mall entrance, Baekhyun tugs on my sleeve.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun calls softly. I knew that tone... The tone had been heard when he wanted something or asked a favor from me.

I turn my head and keep my smiley face on. "Yes?"

"Hurm..." He contemplates. His right hand rubs his other hand's wrist. Pout visible.

"What is it?" I arch an eyebrow. I look down to see what's wrong on his hand. However, there's no scar to be seen on it. Obviously, there is something else going on in his mind. "Tell me, Baek." 

"Eurm... I... Want something." Baekhyun looks down on his wrist. "Something around here." 

I tilt my head. "Huh?" Still confuse. What does he wants? "Well... Why don't we have it now since we're here already?" Without knowing, I'll just go with the flow.

"Really?!" Baekhyun looks up at me like a Christmas tree, and the glint in his orbs shows how happy he is. "Let's go!" He then grabs my arm and pulls me to somewhere I have no clue about. 

I try to catch up with him while pulling the full cart with one hand clumsily. "Uh... Baek? Where are we going again?" Without getting an answer, we stumbled upon a jewelry shop instead. My eyes widen. "Again Baek, what are we doing here?" Eyes never leave the sign board of the shop. 

"I want a brecelet!!" Baekhyun exclaims before bouncing on his steps into the said shop. My jaw drops as I watch him sitting on the chair provided before he runs his eyes on the displayed brecelets in the display glass. 

I gulp once as I follow my petite yet cute husband into the fancy shop. I fight the urge to pull Baekhyun out from the shop because the displayed items, as I could take a glance on, are worth my monthly payment as a security guard. I purse my lips but once I saw that shiny and dreamy eyes of my husband's, inspecting every one of the said jewelries, I could not deny his wish. I let out a low groan because I knew that I can't be a winner in any quarrel with Baekhyun. 

I take a seat beside Baekhyun as my eyes on the displayed brecelets in front of him. I turn to Baekhyun and he smiles like he had his hand wrap around the world like it's all his. I blink blankly before smiling thinly.

Hesitantly, I point out my finger on the display glass, to one of the displayed item. One that simpler than any others. Hoping that he could just agree. "Uh... I'll take this for you?" 

A pout on his lips indicating that he does not approves. He shakes his head once and tilts his head to the left slightly. He smiles again. 

Without looking down, I move my hand to the left and stop as I assume that I point to the other brecelet. I heard a chuckle on the other side of the display glass. Of course, the cashier looks amazed at the cute couple in front of her. 

"This one?" I ask again, aware that maybe the brecelet is a bit pricey than before. I wait for his reaction.

A frown on Baekhyun's face once again make me assume that he does not approves yet again. I take a deep breath. He tilts his head to the left again and I move my hand as he requested. Baekhyun grins widely once I stop moving my hand and point to one of the display. "Yes!" He says.

I give him my wide smile because Baekhyun actually decides to approve one of the displayed. His smiley face brings me happiness. I turn my head to the cashier that had been waiting patiently for my husband to choose. I am still not looking down at what had I pointed out. "We'll take this one, please." I smile politely.

"Okay." The cashier smiles back. For once, I look down before the cashier took it to wrap and at the moment, I could feel that my soul left my body. Blood drain down from my face. Again, gulping the lump on my throat as I watch Baekhyun's dreamy face as the cashier takes the item from the display glass. 

'It's okay, Chanyeol. Anything for your cutie pie husband and precious little boy', I assure myself when I hand a credit card to the cashier. We've purchased it and Baekhyun immediately asks me to help him wear it on his wrist. "Thank you, hubbie."

It's a silvery and shiny expensive brecelet.

On our way home, I wonder, what if I object to fulfil his wish. What will happen then? 

I shiver at a thought. I prefer to not know what will happen. It is terrifying enough just to imagine it. Pregnant people sure are scary.

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

Pregnant people are... Sensitive. I remind you. 

One day, I come back home from work and go straight to have dinner as my little eight months pregnant husband is waiting for me. We talk through the dinner and it's all okay.

I mean, from when I walk into the house, have a dinner without taking a bath first, talking to each other until I am in the bathroom are alright. That is when I step out of the bathroom, after taking a shower. 

I climb on the bed where Baekhyun is waiting for me but then, he puts up his hand to stop me. My intention to cuddle with him died there. He starts to sniff my body and arms. The twitch of his eyes make me think that something's wrong. "Have you used the new soap?" He asks, eyes on mine.

I pout to beg for a mercy. "But Baek, I've just showered." 

"Have it again and make sure to use it." He states firmly. I sigh silently as I make the way into the bathroom for a second time this night. 

Once I've done, I step out of the bathroom sniff my own body and the pits. I've used the new soap which smelled like lemon. The thought of cuddling with Baekhyun till morning makes me smile widely. I move to the bed once again, smells fresh but yet again, Baekhyun stops me even before I could be near our bed. 

He sniffs all over my body again and smiles approvingly but then, "did you use the new shampoo too?" I drop my jaws at the statement.

"B-but Baek..." I whine out.

"No! No!" Baekhyun shakes his head, disapprovingly this time. "A shower again and don't forget to brush your teeth again too! There's a new toothpaste on the rack."

Baekhyun turns my body and pushes me to the bathroom door lightly. "But... I am tired. Let's just sleep, Baek." I try to beg once more when he successfully pushing me into the bathroom.

"Not before you smell decent enough." He closes the door. As he leaves the bathroom door, I could hear he mumbles something through his pouting lips but could not hear clearly.

I groan slightly. I just wanted to sleep and cuddle with cutie Baekhyun on the bed. It's been a tiring day at work. Although that I am just a security guard, I needed to keep awake and aware of my surrounding all day long. Keep awake needs energies and lack of sleeps will bring problems. 

Other than work intention, I needed to leave a good impression for my father-in-law. I need to show that I am capable of taking care both his son and grandchild. A hardworking person that worth his son to be in my life.

The problem now is that Baekhyun keeps refusing to sleep with me as long as I didn't smell like he wanted. I stare at the closed door in front of me. My eyes dart to the right upon a sight of a bathtub. That bathtub looks like a decent place to sleep. 

Unconsciously, the said tub take a role as my bed tonight.

 

 

변백현 ♡ 박찬열

 

 

Baekhyun's POV

It has been twenty minutes since Chanyeol enter the bathroom unwillingly for the third time in a row tonight. Thanks to me, I think. I can't help it as his smell always makes me nauseated. It's exhausting to retch on an empty stomach every morning. Not at night too...

I keep on waiting for him in about ten minutes more. As my patience wearing thin, I walk to the bathroom and knock on the door. "Yeol? Have you done yet?" 

When silence is answering me, I turn the knob. "I'll enter, okay?" Again, no answer. I roam my eyes curiously into the bathroom and call out his name. My eyes then fell upon the figure of Chanyeol in our bathtub while curling his body like a fetus in my tummy right now. 

My lips turn into a thin line. I am cruel. A jerk to make my husband takes a shower three times in one night just because I refused to. Now, he does not even want to sleep with me anymore. With a heavy heart, I place a kiss on his forehead, gently without waking him up. Then, I sleep on the bed with tears streamed on my temples. 

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

Chanyeol's POV

I wake up the next morning and I could hear my cramped muscles. I yawn and stretch before realizing that I am in the bathtub which I've decided to sleep in last night. I storm out from the bathroom at the thought of my small husband but then, he's not on the bed. By the stray of sunlights throught the curtain slits, it seems like it's morning already. The late morning and again, the realization that I am late for work!

I jump into my attire after taking a short shower. I run out to the kitchen and see my husband sips on his morning hot chocolate. I sense that something is wrong but decided to talk this night. "Morning, Baek." 

I approach him at the dining table. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask softly without startling him. He looks up at my face but then continue sipping his hot chocolate. I frown at the lack of attention. I glance on the empty table. "No breakfast?" 

"You're late. Why don't you go out straight away already?" His voice is the definition of cold aura but I try to brush it off. 

I bend down and kiss his forehead while patting on his head lightly. I stare into his eyes that shows no emotion at all. "Whatever it is, we'll talk when I'm home tonight, okay?" I speak lowly. I leave a peck on his pursed lips and make my way out of our house. As soon as I walk out and close the door after me, I storm away. Oh my... I am late for almost an hour. 

That evening, I reach home at almost eight. I question myself as soon as I step into the condominium. Has Baekhyun fell asleep? It is because there is no light open in every corner of our house. The figure on our bed answered my question just now. Baekhyun had fell asleep on the bed. I stare onto his peaceful sleeping face as I reach my hand on his tummy where my little one is. I caress the said tummy while smiling. 

"You have tire your appa too much, hmm?" I give a peck on top of Baekhyun's head and lips. Then, I walk to the kitchen because my stomach had been growling since three hours ago. I starve myself because I wanted to have a talk with my husband about what had bothering him since this morning over the dinner. Since Baekhyun went to sleep already, I eat the dinner prepared by Baekhyun on the dining table alone. 

It is silent without my cute husband rambling about their little one always kicking his tummy while he's doing the chores. I then wonder about what is it that make my husband's foul mood this morning. After done eating, I wash the dishes I've used to lessen the work for my husband the next morning. I sit on the couch in the living room once I've done. I wanted to clear up my mind before taking a long shower for my husband comfort. 

It had been a long tiring day at work. Mr. Byun hold my schedule for an hour later than my suppose time to go home as I've been late to work this morning. Moreover, since I've slept in the tub this morning, I have hurt my backside. 

I stare straight on our big wedding photo on the wall before me. A smile creels up on my face. I've remembered how cute my husband was on our wedding day that he could not stop blushing over my teases about the first wedding night. 

Without thinking much, tiredness overcame me and I fell fast asleep on the couch before even have a bath. 

I don't know how many minutes have passed before I fell into a deep slumber but the sobs that I hear makes me wide awake. I snap open my eyes and turn my head to the right side. The sight beside me makes my heart clenched painfully. 

I can not concieve why my cute pregnant husband cried in the middle of the night. "Baek?" I ask in a whispering tone. I place my hands on his shoulders. "Hey, hey... What's wrong?" Then I cup Baekhyun's cheeks and wipe the tears with my thumbs tenderly.

The sight of crying Baekhyun always be my weakness. I can't stand the sound of his painful sobs and whimpers. I keep my eyes on his face and realize that he wanted to form a word but sobbing hard instead. I pull him into my embrace while murmuring sweet nothings into his ears to calm him down. When the sobs subside after ten minutes, he pushes my body lightly and his swollen eyes meet mine.

"Why are you crying?" I ask in a hush tone because I can't bear with the idea of the heartbroken crying from my little husband.

His lips quiver before forming a sentence. "Cha-Chanyeol does not loves me anymore..." He trails off in whisper. I arch my eyebrows.

"Where did you get that idea?"

He looks down, avoiding my questionable expression but I cup his jaws to keep in place. I stare straight into his red eyes. He looks so sad with that cute red nose, pinkish cheeks, lips trembling and swollen teary eyes. "You... Y-you don't want to sleep with me. You prefer the couch over me. You even choose to sleep in the tub. I feel so lonely. You're not on our bed anymore. It's because of me, right? I am fat now. Pregnant with a fat belly makes you disgust with me, right? You're annoyed that I always order you to fulfil my want." A lone tear makes it's way down to his pink cheek. "It's all because of me, right?" 

I sigh out of relief. Eyes never leave his, I smile warmly. "No, Baek. It's not because of that. I do not prefer the couch or even the tub over you. Nothing like that. I am just prioritizing your comfort, Baekhyun. If my smell makes you uncomfortable, then, I'll just wish for your good night. You're pregnant and I know that every pregnant peoples are always sensitive about their surrounding. Moreover, Baek, our little one needs a good and relaxing night. I just give you the chance for a good rest."

I talk in an assuring tone that the speeches moves him to tears again. I give a small smile and wipes his soaked cheeks. 

"Wait for me in the room. I'll take a shower and we'll sleep together, okay? I missed to cuddle with you." I pinch both his cheeks tenderly before standing up.

Baekhyun reaches for my arms and looks up to me with that adorable face on. "Let's sleep now. Together. I miss you." 

"But, Baek... I'm stink." I let out a soft chuckle. He stands up and pulls me to our bedroom, straight onto the bed. After I snap out of the shock, I am already on the bed with Baekhyun in my embrace. His tiny arms wrap around my waist and his face buried into my chest. 

More sobbing could be heard all night long. 

The thought about sensitive pregnant peoples and their mood swings makes me chuckle. 

If the sensitiveness could bring out the clingy side of my husband then I don't mind to accept it with open arms. 

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

In a few minutes, the big clock in the town will bell when the clock strikes at twelve, indicating that it's the start of Christmas day. 

The snowy night gives chills for the peoples out there who are taking a walk either with familes or the loved ones. 

It is all perfect for celebrating the holy day with the weather, and many events here and there, and all, but...

Here I am...

"Ahhhhh!!!!!! Chaaaannnyeeoooolll!!!!" The high pitch of scream by none other than my husband's, resounding throughout the hospital. He gasp on air as he's pushing.

"Yes, Baek... I am here." I assure him while hissing silently because of the tight grip on my hairs by Baekhyun. He has a full fist of my hairs since thirty minutes ago. I clutch my eyes at the pain.

"Mr. Park, try to take a deep breath before pushing out, okay?" The doctor persuade Baekhyun as he smiles amusedly at the sight of me, fight against the pain on my scalp. "With the count of three. One, two, three."

"Eeeuurrghhhh!!!! Paaark Chaaannnyyeeeeooolll!!!! It is all your fault!!!!" 

"I'm sorry, Baek!! I'm sorry!!!" I scream along. I thought that my hairs had leave my scalp already. 

Baekhyun keeps pushing and pushing without giving up. With his determination, I just let Baekhyun to grip on my hairs and let out his frustrations through cursing towards me. 

The bell from the big clock was heard. It has passed twelve now. A brand holy day starts now. But not long after the bell, the sound of a loud cry from a baby makes my husband and I sigh in relief. 

I search for Baekhyun's eyes, silently thanking him to bring out a bundle of our joy healthily into this world. 

Despite the stung I felt on my scalp.

I watch the crying little baby boy in Dr. Zhang's embrace with full adoration. 'Things you make me go through, little buddy.' 

December 25th, 2014, at 12.01 am, a little boy born as the new addition in The Park family, Park Chanhyun.

 

 

 

By then, Chanyeol was so sure that they are faithful with each other. Nothing can separate. 

 

 

사랑해요 엑소 오빠들. 하트.

How was it? Please comment down bellow. 

Thank you a lot for waiting.


	2. Have a faith in me

After their marriage, Chanyeol's father-in-law had gave him and Byun Baekhyun, his husband, a condominium as a present.

Chanyeol's husband is a son of a successful businessman while he is an orphan that works as a security guard at Byun International Holdings, his father-in-law's company.

How did they met? Well, obviously Byun Baekhyun is Mr. Byun's one and only son and Chanyeol is the security guard there... So... Yeah... However, they have gotten Mr. Byun's blessing after three and a half years of dating. On 2014, they have taken whatever level their relationship it is to the next level; marriage.

On 2014, wait... On December 2014, okay... On 25th December 2014, at 12.01 am, there is an additional member in their family tree; Park Chanhyun. The beginning where Chanyeol could hear wailing here and there either before he wants to sleep or after he wakes up.

After three months since the day Chanhyun had born, Chanyeol and Baekhyun hire a nanny for Chanhyun on early April in 2015. Baekhyun had gain the strength by then and he helps his father in their company. 

The nanny, Kim Hyunji, 48, never had a problem in taking care of Chanhyun. She takes care of Chanhyun every daylight while she'll go home as Chanyeol and Baekhyun are home at eight in the night. Her husband had passed away since she gave birth to her daughter at the age of 20.

She had an experience in handling baby alone since then to earn money for her daughter. Now, her daughter is a popular fashion designer in Paris, leaving Mrs. Kim alone in South Korea but never mean that her daughter had forgotten her as she always sent her earned money to her mother every month and give a call every weekend. 

Mrs. Kim is just lonely as she got nothing to do since her daughter is away from home. That is why she accepted the offer for taking care of the Park little boy. She says that she could fill her days without doing practically nothing other than waiting for weekend of her daughter's call. 

She immediately fell for the cute baby Park for the first time she met him. She says that Park Chanhyun is the replica of Byun Baekhyun other than the ears that are the copy of Park Chanyeol. It's a sign that the baby would be fond of Chanyeol more than Baekhyun. 

But the statement maybe wrong because...

"Uwwaaaa!!!" The wailing of an eleven months baby wakes his parents up in the middle of early morning. Baekhyun grunts in his sleepy state while his hand search for his husband's. 

"Chanyeooolll..." Baekhyun calls out once he reaches for Chanyeol's arm. "Chanhyun is calling..." He continues.

Chanyeol sits up on the bed and rubs his face in his palms. He needs to be awake to attend to his son. If not, he'll may make a mistake in bumping his head on a door. 

Like several times before. 

Without much talking, he makes his way to their son's room that is across from theirs. He attemps a smile while approaching his son's curb. Maybe the smile seems awful that as soon as he shows his face to his son, the little one wails louder. 

The adult Park reaches for his son and carries the little boy up in his embrace while humming a lullaby song and patting gently on the baby's back, rocking the baby to sleep again. Eyes sleepy and mind tired.

Not long after, a sound of gurgling for a moment and Chanyeol could feel the wetness on his shoulder. He takes a look and things that he thinks he imagines it turns out to be reality. Chanhyun just throw up his drank milk on Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol smiles thinly.

The father then changes his clothes after placing Chanhyun on the baby's bed and wash the stain on his shoulder. He then helps the baby to change into a new clothes. He carries the baby again and rocking him back and forth while humming a lullaby to drive the baby into a deep slumber but Chanhyun had the other idea as he keeps crying for about an hour. 

Chanyeol successes in tucking the baby in his curb at 4.35 am. He climbs onto the bed back and hands immediately curls around his petite exhausted husband. His clothed chest presses against Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's arms in instinct and they fell in a deep slumber again. 

It's been like that for almost nine months since Mrs. Kim says about the fond thing-y.

Who says that the replica of Baekhyun will be fond of Chanyeol? Maybe the baby despise the fact as he does not obey on whatever Chanyeol demands. Whenever Chanyeol's near, the wails got louder. Whatever Chanyeol does, Chanhyun didn't approves. 

On Baekhyun's side, since he heard that statement from Mrs. Kim months ago, he always pushes the responsibility of caring Chanhyun to his husband while he will take the responsibility just less than Chanyeol. He thinks that with letting Chanyeol attends to Chanhyun, they could spend time together and be fond of each other more. That is why, whenever Chanhyun is wailing in the middle of night, he always thought that Chanhyun is calling for his daddy. 

Even so, Chanyeol never complains. He always ready to entertain their son wherever, whenever. Just because the love for both his husband and son is just so big. So big that the idea of making his exhausted husband to suffer and the fragile looking son to keep crying. He always do his best in taking care of both. 

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

"Baek? Why didn't you wake me up?! We're late!" Chanyeol asks as soon as he opens his eyes on the bed to see his husband scrolls on the phone leisurely with his back on the headboard. The sunlights shine through the opened curtain windows. He squints his eyes to adjust the light and looks at his husband's smiley face.

Baekhyun grins while reaches his hand on Chanyeol's bed hairs. "I've called Mrs. Kim to not come today."

"What? Why?" Chanyeol gets up to sit position. "What's wrong? She's not well?" 

"No. It's just that I've called my father to inform that we won't be going to work today. We're taking a day off to take Chanhyun out." Baekhyun smiles widely. Chanyeol arches his eyebrows.

"Why?" The clueless Chanyeol tilts his head cutely. Baekhyun giggles at his reaction.

"You don't remember what day is today? You really forgot?" Baekhyun smiles knowingly. "I wanted to celebrate someone's birthday with my family today." 

Chanyeol then grins widely but still, handsomely. "Oh. I wonder who is that someone?" 

"Why don't we find out together?" Baekhyun blinks innocently. Chanyeol then pulls Baekhyun by the arms into his embrace. Head dives into the crook of Baekhyun's neck. He inhales the scent of his husband's before sighing contently.

"Thanks, Baek." He whispers but loud enough for just two of them to hear.

But then, it's a que for the baby 'calling' for his daddy. 

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

Now, here they are. The Park family is now at a park near to the Namsan Tower. It is somewhere secured and silence. They sits under the shade of the only tree there. It is the biggest tree there yet growing up alone in that secured park, surrounded with grasses. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sit on their mat with Chanhyun on his appa's lap. They plan to spend time while picnic under the said tree. They've discovered the place since three years ago when they have been together for a year. Since then, they make that place their own secret place to enjoy their free times. 

"Chanhyun-ah, go to daddy, appa wants to cut the apples, okay?" Baekhyun said to his son. The said baby looks up to Chanyeol, who grins full teeth, before dives his head on Baekhyun's chest. "Chanhyun-ah?"

Chanyeol smiles thinly while looking at his adorable yet stubborn child. "Let me do it, Baek. He wants to be with you." Chanyeol then reach for the cutting board, knife and the apples. He cut it after smiling assuringly to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hugs his son on his lap without looking away from his focused husband. He smiles at Chanyeol when the said husband letting his tongue out while cutting the apples carefully. "Happy birthday, my husband." 

The sudden words caught Chanyeol off guard and frozen. The words so soothing and daring with the voice he love. He looks up slowly and the deep blush on Baekhyun's cheeks makes him squeal inwardly. He smirks before smiling genuinely. "Thanks." He whispers. 

But then, Chanhyun sense the cheesy atmosphere and he begins to whimper. The two adults look down to the nearly cry baby on Baekhyun's lap. Chanyeol smirk. 

"He's jealous."

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

Today is Christmas Eve and Chanhyun's birthday. Chanyeol and Baekhyun want to hold a party for both events. They invites the office workers in Byun International Holdings to come by their house tonight. 

Chanyeol offers his energy in cooking while Baekhyun takes care of their son. Chanyeol could hear Chanhyun's giggles in the living room while he's cutting the potatoes in the kitchen. Then, the voice of Baekhyun imitate a tiger roaring. 

Chanyeol is smiling alone while imagining on the scene at the living room. He can not imagine when he lose both of his precious persons in his life. He could be sad. 

Even though Chanhyun never let Chanyeol to relax in peace, it never let Chanyeol down. It's like a mission for Chanyeol to make Chanhyun be good in his care. Nonetheless, it is like a mission impossible for Chanyeol. 

When the night came, the invited peoples come with a present each. They greet the owner of the house and hand their present for the birthday boy before cooing at the adorable Chanhyun.

One by one, people carries Chanhyun in their arms. One would say that babies tend to wail and cry as soon as they are in stranger's arms but Chanhyun is opposite. He is smiling all the time, showing his gummy smile with four teethes. He seems to be happy on his birthday. 

At first, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are quite worry for Chanhyun to be with strangers in their house but they exhale a relief sigh at the sight of giggling child in Sehun's arms, Baekhyun's secretary and Chanyeol's friend. 

The invited peoples leave one by one, saying that they need to be home and celebrate the Christmas Eve with family. As Sehun leaves, who tend to be the last person to leave, Chanhyun starts to whimper and then wail in Baekhyun's arms. 

Chanyeol could sense that his petite husband is tired and the eyes will close anytime soon. He approaches Baekhyun on the couch after locking the door. The crying child look at his daddy before sobbing louder. Chanyeol sigh through his nose before carrying the said son in his arms, away from the sleepy Baekhyun after urging him to sleep in the bedroom. 

He carries the son into the kitchen and reaches for the prepared bottle for Chanhyun. He gives it to his son while rocking to subside the wailing. He then walks back to the living room and his petite husband figure had disappeared from the couch into their room. 

As soon as the baby calms down, Chanyeol helps Chanhyun in changing into the pyjamas and he prepared him to sleep with his sleepy state but still careful. 

It is not an easy job as Chanhyun could not stay still throughout the preparation. Chanyeol almost give up. Almost. But he keeps going with gentle touch and soothing voice tenderly. 

At 1 am, Chanyeol climbs on their occupied bed. He scoops his sleeping husband in his arms and drove off to dreamlands. 

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

On January 1st, 2016, the Park family once again picnic under the same tree in a park near the Namsan Tower. They're celebrating new year and wish for nothing but the best for their family. 

Chanyeol wished that the new year will bring the great fortune for Baekhyun and Chanhyun. Wished for Baekhyun's well-being and Chanhyun's great health. 

Now, Baekhyun is making the weird faces to their son, makes the little one to giggle cheerfully at the hilarious faces. Chanyeol just chuckles at the sounds Baekhyun and Chanhyun make while munching on the sandwiches they brought from home. Smile never leave their face all day. 

It is refreshing to start a new year with a family when you have one. It is an assure which you have to keep in mind that there is someone next to you when you had a hard time. There's someone you can lean on. There's someone you can tell stories. There's someone that will listen to your ramblings. 

There's someone that will never let you feel alone. 

"What are you thinking, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun asks as he realizes that his husband is being in silence for a while now. Chanyeol snaps out of his thought before glancing at the sleeping Chanhyun on his husband's lap then smiling at Baekhyun. 

"It's nothing. Just some thought of the future." Chanyeol replies with a small smile. 

"Oh." Baekhyun grins. "Yeol, guess what?" 

"What is it?" Chanyeol tilts his head adoringly. Brows arch at the happy face his husband had on his face. 

Again, Baekhyun grins widely. "Yesterday, my dad makes me take care of a tender. He wants me to be a leader in a new year project we are having. He said that I am an adult enough to be a leader." 

Chanyeol then felt the urge to burst in smiling widely. At last, his husband's wish for the said father to acknowledge his ability in leading, accomplished. He feels happy for Baekhyun. "Cool! I'm happy for you, Baek. I'll keep rooting for you, okay? CEO Park?" He then grins widely.

Baekhyun giggles as Chanyeol crawls to his side. "Thanks, Security Park." 

Chanyeol pecks on Baekhyun's forehead with a whisper, "good luck, CEO Park."

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

One Wednesday, third week of January, in the late evening, Chanyeol is driving Baekhyun's car with the said person sleeping on his side in the passenger's seat. They are on their way from their workplace.

As soon as their shifts ended, Baekhyun gives Chanyeol his car key and asks his husband to drive them home in sleepy state. Baekhyun was exhausted that day. Yesterday, they were shocked at the news of Mr. Byun, the president of the company, was in the hospital as he fainted because of high blood pressure.

Baekhyun had to take care both of his own projects and his father's today. It is the result for him being so tired. Chanyeol felt pity for his husband and wished for Baekhyun's best health. 

He keeps driving in silence, did not want to disturb Baekhyun's rest time before they reach home. He stops by a rice cake shop and buys some for Baekhyun, himself and Mrs. Kim, who is probably still in their house, taking care of Chanhyun while waiting for them to be home. 

Once they reached their condominium, Baekhyun has no other choice than to be awake because he knows that Chanyeol is tired too to carry him up to their home. The elevator ride is also in silence with Baekhyun leans his body on Chanyeol's side and his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Eyes barely open to keep awake. 

They step into their house with Mrs. Kim greets them at the door. The said woman smiles in motherly way as if she is watching her own sons coming back home. "Welcome back, you two. Chanhyun is sleeping in his curb. As always, he never give me a hard time." 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun smiles genuinely. "Thanks, here, take this." Chanyeol hands out a plastic bag of rice cake he purchased just now. Mrs. Kim takes it.

"Thank you, Chanyeol-ah." The two males could sense that the elder woman is fidgeting as if she has something to tell. "Erm... I want to tell you two something. Let's sit at the couch." By then, Baekhyun is wide awake.

As they are settling in the living room with three cups of tea prepared by Mrs. Kim, she starts. "My daughter is getting marry on this Saturday." 

Chanyeol smiles. "Congratulations." 

"Thank you." Mrs. Kim replies. "She wants to hold it in Paris because the one she met is in Paris." 

Baekhyun too smiles. "Well, we can give you a week or two off?" 

"That is the problem, Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah. She wants me to stay with her after the marriage in Paris. I can't stay to be with Chanhyun anymore."

"Oh..." Both males say simultaneously.

"I am sorry." 

"No, no. It is okay. Don't apologize. It is nobody's fault. It's alright, Mrs. Kim. We understand." In a second, Mrs. Kim beams.

"Thank you. I'll take my leave now. Hope you'll get a great nanny for Chanhyun. He's not hard to take care of. Thank you again for letting me to be with Chanhyun for about nearly a year." She then hugs both Baekhyun and Chanyeol before walking out of the house after bidding them a goodbye. 

Both males slump on the couch in sync and sigh together, dramatically.

"What should we do now?" Chanyeol asks no one in particular.

Baekhyun stares ahead on the wall beside their television. Pout is visible on his lips. "I don't know. I have problems at the company. My father is in the hospital at the moment. I have to take care of two big projects. I am their boss for the time being. And now, Chanhyun has no nanny." Baekhyun turns his head to Chanyeol. "Tell me, Yeol. What should we do?" 

Chanyeol blinks at the sight of tearful Baekhyun. The petite husband is at the edge of crying anytime now. In panic, Chanyeol blurts out something without thinking. "Err... What about I quit as the security guard and take care of Chanhyun?" 

Baekhyun is beaming and the tearful expression has diappeared. "Really? You will do that? Oh my, Chanyeol! You're the best husband ever!" 

Chanyeol should have known that the night is the start of disaster he was about to get through.

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

Chanyeol still holding on. He is aware that he is still alive. He keeps moving on. With life. Still looking forward on living. Still facing whatever challenges that are coming on his way. Still-...

"Uuuuuwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Cue a small voice from living room, through to the kitchen where Chanyeol is at the moment.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before let it out calmly. "Yes, honey. Daddy'll be there in a moment with your milk." He hollered to his only son which was replied with another wail. Louder this time. The only father pressed his lips together but never sighed about how annoying it sounded.

Chanyeol has been through two months since he had been hired as his son's nanny. He is in charge of his and Baekhyun's son while his lovely husband takes care of the company. His father-in-law is still hospitalized but had been stabilized since a month ago. Baekhyun too, had been busy lately. 

Chanhyun however, never, since his daddy in charged of him, never been 'nice' to his daddy. Which means that he always wails, cries, screams and anything that might annoyed his daddy but Chanyeol never complained. He patiently attend to Chanhyun whenever his son has been wailing non-stop. 

There was sometime that Chanyeol almost want to ignore the crying pit by Chanhyun. Almost. But it never happened. 

There was also time of Chanyeol's freedom, which was when Chanhyun was sleeping. In a complete silence, Chanyeol smiled tenderly while watching his son breathing evenly in his sleep. He always be there to accompany his son from any disturbance. Always keep in silence.

By the end of the day, before Baekhyun comes home, he's in the living room, with Chanhyun sounds asleep in his curb. Chanyeol had been cleaning after finished preparing the dinner for them. 

It is the same daily rutine for Chanyeol since two months ago.

Still, Chanyeol is content with his life now. Even his son is his little big boss.

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

"I'm home." Baekhyun utters tiredly. He steps in and closes the door after. The automatic door locks it with a beep. He drags himself to the kitchen where his husband is waiting for him while fixing his soup on the stove. 

Baekhyun put his briefcase on the ground and wraps his arms around Chanyeol's waist from behind. He rests his head on his husband's wide back. "Welcome back." Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's hand on his stomach. 

"I miss you. It was an exhausting day. Glad that Sehun was there to help me." Baekhyun whispers. 

Chanyeol smiles while stirring his soup. "Miss you too. Take a seat. It'll be done in a minute."

"Okay." Baekhyun burries his face on Chanyeol's back to sniff his husband's scent before detaches himself and move to the dining table. 

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

Chanhyun hardly meet his appa nowadays. It's been awhile for the family to just have a nice day. Chilling. Just like his daddy too, Chanyeol is missing his husband too. Even if it is weekend, Baekhyun's can't stay home even if he wants too. He always up and gone to work before Chanhyun opens his eyes in the morning and home after Chanhyun gone to sleep at night. 

Every night, as Chanhyun is wailing and crying just for the chance to meet his appa, Chanyeol take a pity to his husband and calm their son for not disturbing Baekhyun's much needed sleep. Chanyeol never sighed or murmuring about how unfair it is. He always, always the one who gave more than he received.

Baekhyun too, everytime he is home, with an accompany of his husband, he let out his rage and stress to Chanyeol who listened attantively. Chanyeol is the one who calmed Baekhyun and Chanhyun down, everyday.

Yet, he never got tired of it.

Because he understands that his husband is a busy office worker man and his son is only a year and a few months to be understanding of his exhausted situation.

Yet, he is happy everyday to know that both of his loved ones are alive and very much healthy to shine his days.

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

"Yes, darling. I'll be there in a minute!" Chanyeol once again hollers with a soft voice. Chanhyun is crying again in his curb while his daddy is cleaning the kitchen after lunch.

Chanyeol quickens his steps to his son's room and takes the sight of Chanhyun who cries so sadly. Chanyeol's heart just melts and coo at his son.

"Awww... Why are you crying little one?" He asks while carry up his cute little son. Even though the baby would cry everyday, and the daddy still didn't know the reasons, he still ask anyway. Hopefully, the baby would just answer the questionable father. 

Chanyeol is rocking Chanhyun back and forth while humming a lullaby song. The crying did not subsides though.

"Want to have something to eat?" Chanyeol did not know but, he wants to know if his son could have his first meal. He walks to the kitchen with the still sobbing Chanhyun in his arms. He opens the refrigerator and miraculously, Chanhyun stops crying and being fascinated with the light that emits from the misterious big box. 

Why misterious? He always sees his daddy pulls out something for himself to eat from the big box. In the other words, he never knows what is inside of it.

But now the little boy knows and his eyes are wide in curiosity. And he is amazed by the orange light from the misterious big box. He now sees many food arranged in the big box which is not a mystery anymore. 

Chanyeol, who notices the small reaction, chuckles lightly at the dumbstruck Chanhyun. 

"Want some apple?" Chanyeol asks smoothly, does not want to startle the little one. Chanhyun looks up to his daddy, eyes wide, before looking back to the opened big box. Chanyeol reaches down an apple from inside and closes the door. 

Chanhyun's eyes follow the apple that is now in Chanyeol's hand curiously. What will daddy do to the red round ball? 

"I need you to sit down for awhile and wait, can you?" Chanyeol eyes the little boy, expecting for the boy to answer. Unfortunately, the boy still did not understand a thing he says. Chanyeol blinks and smack his own head in his head. "Your daddy is really stupid, right, Chanhyun?" Chanyeol grins but the boy just eyes him weirdly. 

Chanyeol put the little one down and starts to cut the said fruit into quite a small pieces. He lifts up the boy again after finish and sat on the couch with Chanhyun on his lap. Smiling fondly at Chanhyun's little gesture of clapping and reaches for the cut apples. He takes one and held it in front of the small mouth, letting Chanhyun to taste it using the tongue and toothless gum. 

The mouth is now full of Chanhyun's saliva but Chanyeol could careless. Not feeling a bit disgust about it. He smiles widely instead and wipes them with tissues.

As Chanhyun pushes the hand away, he starts looking around. "Pppfffffffffhaaaa." 

"Oh? You're learning to talk? Huh, buddy?" Chanyeol asks and gains the boy's attention. 

Chanhyun is almost 18 months now. Chanyeol sighs. His husband had been missing a lot about Chanhyun. He watches as Chanhyun slides down from his lap to the ground and using the couch to assist his legs up. Having a few steps away before flopping down near to what it seems like his little toys. Chanyeol yet again smiles. Chanhyun has start learning to walk every now and then since five months ago and really, Baekhyun did not know it. Chanyeol wants the husband to figure it out himself but what is the chance? Baekhyun and Chanhyun barely been together awake. 

Now that been mentioned, Baekhyun been more and more busy. He comes home more later than before. Even past office overtime hour. Chanyeol never had a time to greet Baekhyun back from work since he was exhausted all day long. Baekhyun too, said that he could go to sleep before he come home and it is okay. It had been two months. 

Brushed it off as Baekhyun still coming back home however late it is, Chanyeol could just give the small husband a smile and pecks on the forehead and lips before waving his hand to the driving away Baekhyun in the morning. Yes, even conversations seems to be lesser and lesser day by day. 

Shaking the thoughts off from his head, Chanyeol drops down next to his son who is trying to match the block puzzles. "Hey, buddy, say 'daddy'?" He tries. 

"Dadadadddaaaaa." Chanyeol frowns playfully. 

"You like to saddened daddy, huh?" He pouts but smiles yet again as Chanhyun gives him toothless smiles. "Well, you're not ready yet, do you?" 

Chanyeol lost his smile as Chanhyun suddenly wails. Apparently the boy smacks his own fingers with the blocks. 

"Aigoo... what do daddy do with you?" Cue the sound of soothing words to the sobbing boy. 

 

 

박찬연 ♡ 변백현

 

 

"Hey, little one, sleep well?" Chanyeol asks with a smile to the newly awakened Chanhyun. However, like every other days, he starts to cry aloud and Chanyeol grimaces. "Oh gosh, daddy never knew what daddy did wrong, buddy but yeah, come here." 

After calming down Chanhyun, Chanyeol starts to do the routines. Showering Chanhyun, do the laundry and more. Since it's summer, he let Chanhyun wear the new outfit for summer he purchased online last month. He had asked Baekhyun's permission today to bring Chanhyun out, with a smile, Baekhyun nodded and waved his hand goodbye to work this morning. 

With Baekhyun's energetic action, and no eye bags under his beautiful eyes, he does not seem to be so busy yet why did not he coming back home early? 

A thought came into his mind but he shook it off. He just believes in Baekhyun so no, Baekhyun will not do that... will he? 

Distracting himself with Chanhyun sudden bit on his finger with his toothless gums, he endured the pain even though it is not enough to cut the skin, it is enough to cut the veins within. Theoretically. 

"Your teeth are growing?" He asks as Chanhyun waddles away to the couch and just leans on it to watch cartoon channel on the television. Chanhyun now could walk albeit unstable without support.

However, when he flops down unexpectedly as he walks, he never let Chanyeol calming his sobs down easily. 

Right two in the afternoon, they both walks down the street out of the comfort of their house. Chanhyun seems giddy all the time as he at last could walked freely in the outside world. All this time, Chanyeol had been doing online grocery shopping and never stepped out the apartment. Other than the time Chanhyun was sleeping and he get the rubbish out to the ground floor, that is that. He never get out together with Chanhyun alone because he would feel guilty towards Baekhyun. He did not want to enjoy without his petite husband. He wants them to get out together as the complete family. 

However, it had been too long. He takes a pity for Chanhyun who had been in confine of their own house without knowing the outside world so he really think he did a great idea to bring the boy out. 

He brings Chanhyun to go shopping for new clothes as others had been too small for his growing body. He really thinks that Chanhyun would take his height, by the sign of his quick growth. Every now and then, Chanhyun would giggle as Chanyeol tickled his sides with playful smile. The father really hoped that Baekhyun could witness their happy moments. 

What he could not believe was he witnessing something his heart to deny. 

They are both strolling around the shopping mall and decides to have some snacks so Chanyeol brings the little boy to the meal section. Just as he lifts his head up from Chanhyun to the front, his smile disappears from his face completely. 

His husband seems to be laughing leisurely. With another man. A familiar man. 

Are those Baekhyun and Sehun? Is not now a working hour? What are they doing here? In a shopping mall, laughing without a care in the world? 

Baekhyun had not laughing in the presence of his own husband, instead his secretary. 

Something pricks Chanyeol's heart. However, he ignores the uncomfortable feelings. He ignores and thought maybe they are discussing something over late lunch. Or maybe they have a meeting with clients even though the idea is completely absurd. He ignores the cracking sound in his chest. He also ignores how their hands touching on the table. 

No ring visible on Baekhyun's finger though. 

Absentmindedly, he lifts Chanhyun and walks away from the scenes being unfold. He has no intention to wipe off the wide smile on Baekhyun's face. 

It's been almost seven months but he never seen Baekhyun's smile so widely. Even in the weekends, Baekhyun gave a reason to go to the office. 

He does not want to assume anything without discussing so he tries to ignore the outside world and bring Chanhyun back home. Deciding to just make some snacks himself. 

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

It had been seven in the afternoon that Baekhyun was home. For the first time in seven months, he came back home early but he was not alone.

Chanyeol and Chanhyun are having dinner. Chanyeol fills the porridge into a small bowl and put it in front of his son. A small plastic spoon in the small grip. He smiles as Chanhyun attempts at shoving the spoon into his mouth without the food. Chuckles for a bit, he was distracted with jiggling of keys from outside and a small "I'm home", from his petite husband. 

However, without knowing how, Chanhyun had spill the content in the bowl onto his own face. He starts to wail loudly because of shock. Surprised, Chanyeol quickly on his feet to lift his sobbing son. 

The sounds of quick footsteps from the front door to the dining room was being heard and Baekhyun appeared at the dining entrance. Face frowned. "What happened?" From what he saw, Chanhyun had his face sticky with porridge and assuming what he had concluded in his head. "What the-...?! Chanyeol!!" Baekhyun approaches the wailing boy and lifts into his embrace and wipes the sticky substance on the little boy's face. 

Chanyeol had been patient. All this time, he had been patient. Really. He kept all his thought of difficulty in taking care of a child to himself. He tried to be rational and kept being positives. He really kept his mind to be open. Thinking that Chanhyun is just a child that know nothing and learn from surrounding. So, wanting to leave a great impression on Chanhyun for when he grown up, he did his best to give everything needed for the boy. Do not misunderstand, he loves Chanhyun. So much that he would get out of his child's life if the little boy demand to. 

He had endures all the time alone but now, Baekhyun does not even make any senses. 

"What a lousy parent are you, Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun snapped. Chanyeol froze. 

Lousy parent? Who? Me? 

"What?" He asked, incredulously. 

"Look what you did to Chanhyun!" Baekhyun continues rocking his son in his embrace.

Chanhyun seems to be calming down now, in his long awaited warm embrace.

Chanyeol fights back the tears that are pooling on his eyelids. They both seems to be in silence now and another sets of footsteps got Chanyeol's attention. Sehun appears from the entrance. "Baek?" 

A bubble of unamused chuckles escape Chanyeol's throat. "Now you bring back your secret lover, huh?" He asks in a cracked voice. Heart falls to his stomach but he will not mention that.

Baekhyun widen his eyes. "W-what...?" As if he was caught doing something forbidden. Sehun purses his lips. 

"Where is our wedding ring, Byun Baekhyun?" Shakily, Baekhyun looks down to Chanyeol's clenched fist. The ring similar to his, mightily shining on Chanyeol's ring finger. The mentioned of his surname just suddenly clenched his heart. Had not heard the combined of Byun and Baekhyun for a long time. All this time, he proudly brings his name everywhere as Park Baekhyun. 

"I-I... I forgot... in the drawer-..." The petite man stutters.

"I saw you wore it this morning, Byun Baekhyun, and I believe, it is in one of your pocket right now." Chanyeol watches Baekhyun's adam apple bops up and down, nervously. He eyes Sehun, who is fidgeting on his feet, before turns to Baekhyun again. "Who you called lousy parent, hmm? I am not the one that coming back home late at night. I am not the one who missed his son's first step. I am not the one who missed his son's first meal. I am not the one who kept sleeping at night as their child crying. I am not the who ignored the wailing day and night. And I am, also not the one who ignored the fact that he had a husband and a child at home to go holding hands with other man in the public in the middle of work time." 

Chanyeol smirks even though the tears betrayed him like Baekhyun had betrayed his heartbsIt is painful. To know that your husband seeks for comfort in other man's embrace.

"In fact, I am not lousy. What, Chanhyun spilled the food on himself and I immediately a lousy parent? You should have witnessed the moment when he was sick, Byun Baekhyun. I was in panic mood and just do what my mind say. Luckily, we get through." Chanyeol watches Baekhyun tried to look everywhere but him. "Wonder why I didn't tell you? Well, I know that you're busy. Should I say, I assumed you were busy? Busy caring for your secret lover instead of your legal husband?" 

As if sensing the tension in atmosphere, Chanhyun began to whimper and his hands reaching for his daddy. Like an alarm just set in his body, Chanyeol jumps and gather his son from Baekhyun. Probably uncomfortable with sticky porridge on his shirt. 

Chanyeol starts cooing to his son and makes his way to the smaller's room without paying a glance towards the other two presences. Baekhyun eyes Chanyeol's back. 

As soon as Chanyeol closes the door, Baekhyun falls on his knees. Breaths hitch every now and then. "S-Sehun.... what have I done...?" 

Sehun gulps before approaching Baekhyun. "I'm sorry, Baekhyun. It's all my fault." 

Baekhyun shakes his head. "No... no... I was wrong... God... what have I done to my family...?" 

Sehun has to drag Baekhyun to the couch to comfort the sobbing mess of Baekhyun. He now knew where he stand. He just betrayed his friend's trust and intended to steal their happiness. He fell for the temptation and took the advantages of their busy schedule to stole his boss's heart. What he ignored was his friends wide smile for him whenever they were together. Now, all he got was a menacing glares. The guilt eat his inside.

Not long after, Chanyeol steps out to the living room, a duffel bag straps on his shoulder. Baekhyun, hearing the taller approaching, looking up with his red, swollen eyes. "C-Chan-..." 

"Expect a divorce document soon." Chanyeol's cold deep voice echoes in the apartment. Sehun widen his eyes while another sob escaping Baekhyun. "You can take all the custody on Chanhyun since I have nothing on me and I'm a lousy parent. Moreover, Chanhyun could have a new daddy, isn't he?" Chanyeol glanced to Sehun. "I thought we were friends." 

Sehun feels like chocking. "Wait, Chanyeol, please hear-..." Sehun grabs the taller's hand as the former walks towards the front foor before being snatches harshly. 

"Don't touch me." The deep voice was full of venom. "Hear what?! That was a misunderstanding?! A mistake?! All that bullshit?!Don't make me laugh." Once again, Chanyeol looks over to the trembling Baekhyun. "Seven months. All you have to do was telling me that you've fallen out of love with me. By then, I could mend my broken heart instead witnessing what I had today. All I have been was faithful to you but apparently, you can't do the same. Also, I wanted to see how alert you are for Chanhyun, better than lousy as me." With that Chanyeol steps out of the apartment, leaving the two of them suffocating with the sin they both have done. 

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

Baekhyun stares into his son's curb. Chanhyun sleeps so peacefully after being put to sleep by Chanyeol, hugging somewhat a cute pink octopus plushy that is the same size as him. Baekhyun assumes that Chanyeol got it for their son. 

The thought of Chanyeol had his heart clenching so painfully. By the look of it, Chanhyun's physical differences had him questioning himself. His son had grown up so much over the time he was not around. Everytime he was back from home, he would just left a peck on the forehead, it was also the same in the morning. Leaving a small careless peck and left for work. 

Work had been stabilized for three months now. With the return of the true Byun's chairman, Baekhyun's workload had been lifted gradually. No more late night documents checking. What he did though, going out with Sehun. To the bar, club, dinner in the restaurant and sitting by the Han river. As if he was not married yet and Sehun was his perfect boyfriend. He was blind. The loyal and faithful husband is at his back and believed that everything would be alright if Chanyeol did not know.

How wrong he was. 

"Baek, I'll get going. I'll search for him tomorrow. You need to talk." Sehun looked around, avoiding Baekhyun's teary swollen eyes. "And I'm sorry. We shouldn't do this anymore." 

"Yes. I was wrong. He deserved to blame me. If anything, I'm the lousy and unfaithful parent right now." Baekhyun said as his eyes never leave his son's peaceful face. "He did a great job taking care of Chanhyun and I was fooling around without thinking about them. I took advantage of his kindness." He gulped down difficultly. "First step? I don't even know that my own son could walk now. First meal? I don't even know what he had for the first time other than the milk. Hell, I didn't even know he was sick." Baekhyun let out a sob. Tears trekking down his face like a waterfall. Never stop. As if he did that and Chanyeol would come back through the front door. But how wrong in many aspect he was. 

"I'm in the wrong too. I shouldn't done that. We're both wrong and we need to say it to Chanyeol. Clear things up and I'll get away if I had to. I am very sorry, Baekhyun." Sehun looked down at the continuous sobs from Baekhyun as Chanyeol's name rolled from him. "I'm... I'm just glad that we're not too far." 

With that, Baekhyun whimpered. He looked up to Sehun. "Would he believe though?" 

The doubt was heavy in the air even until Sehun walked out the house with guilt in his heart. 

What had he done?

 

 

변백현 ♡ 박찬열

 

 

Baekhyun knew, he had to take everything he said to Chanyeol back. Chanyeol is not a lousy parent. Baekhyun is. 

Chanhyun had been wailing since morning. Baekhyun called in sick for a week to his father and immediately approved. Glad that his father did not questioning him. He tried to calm the little boy like before, when he took care of Chanhyun together with his husband but it was futile. Obviously, the boy had grown up and more stubborn than before. Unfortunately, he did not notice it. All of it has been Chanyeol in demand. 

Chanhyun kept crying even though Baekhyun had soothed him with every random hums he knew but no. The child did not stop. Chanhyun wailing like there is no tomorrow and kept pushing Baekhyun from him. Sighed, Baekhyun put Chanhyun down and immediately, the boy get up on his feet before waddling out the room to the kitchen. Crying never ceased. Baekhyun followed with guilty eyes towards Chanhyun, even though the boy did not notice, trying to figure out what did the boy wanted. 

"Chanhyun-ah." He called but the boy kept going to the kitchen. When he arrived though, the thing he was looking for was not there so he tried waddling away to his parents bedroom. Avoiding Baekhyun's awaiting arms at all cost. As if his appa could not help him looking for what he wanted. He searched in the said bedroom, every corner but still, no. When he fed up, he flopped down on his bum and wailed loudly. 

Shocked, Baekhyun gathered his son in his embrace. Saying soothing words. After a while, the sobs were still there but not really often, he looked down to Chanhyun in the eyes.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" 

Snots slide down the nose but Baekhyun could careless. He needed to know what his son wanted. The smaller whimpered. Frowning, he said, "daaaa...." 

Realization fell upon Baekhyun's eyes. Da? Did he meant, "daddy?" 

With how quickly Chanhyun's face twisted and eyes glistened yet again, Baekhyun felt his breath stacked on his throat. Tears pooling his eyes. 

"I..." Chanhyun silenced as Baekhyun tried to form words. Sudden obedience had the adult shocked about how big Chanyeol's impact on the boy. "I don't know..." Somehow, it was like Chanhyun could understand his words, started to wail. Affected, Baekhyun too, had tears fell on his cheeks. "I... Appa is sorry. It was appa's fault." 

He did not know how but he managed to get the boy showered and now having his milk in his curb, hugging the pink octopus, tears streaking down the chubby cheeks. What he knew, as soon as Chanhyun hugged the pink octopus, the wail immediately cool down and left with quiet sobs and sniffles. 

As the boy trailed to sleep, exhausted by the wail he did just now, Baekhyun walked to the couch in living room. Eyes looking up to the huge sized wedding photo hanged above the television. Tears yet again blurred his visions. Sniffling, he remembered the day Chanyeol was so dazzling with that black suit and gelled up hairs. It was the day he would treasure the most yet he threw it away as if their vows were a trash, undeserved to be treasured. 

What a crap of husband he was. 

He closed his eyes then opened them back again as his phone on the dining table rang. Picked it up quickly as soon as Sehun's name appeared. "S-Sehun? How? Is he there?" He asked with chocked up voice. 

"Baek." Sehun said, voice full of guilt. "It seems that he did not live here anymore. The new owner said he had bought that apartment for over a year. Chanyeol had sold the house since you two get married." He heard Sehun sighed. "Now I don't know where did he go." 

Baekhyun gulped the lump in his throat. He remembered that Chanyeol was an orphan since small and make a living by himself. Now, he did not know where did Chanyeol go to. It felt like the truth just smacked him in the face. That he was the one who betrayed their marriage. "We... we need to find him. I..." He paused. Maybe something bad happened to Chanyeol? Threatened? Kidnapped? Acc... accident? "Se-Sehun... please, find him. I'm afraid... if... if..." He chocked sobbing. 

"Baekhyun, don't overthink. Let's just hope that he crashes somewhere near. I don't think he could go far in short time." Sehun said from the other end. 

As silence fell upon them both, Baekhyun heaves a deep breath. "Chanhyun been missing his daddy already and I'm feeling so bad. God, I've ruined my own family..." 

"Baekhyun, I'm sorry. We will not meet again after Chanyeol come back. I'll just-..." 

"Sehun, will he? I don't even know myself." 

No one knows if Chanyeol ever to come back or disappears forever.

 

변백현 ♡ 박찬열

 

"S-Sehun, help. I... Chanhyun had been crying nonstop. I don't know what to do anymore." Baekhyun sobs in the phone with Sehun listening sadly. 

Day four and no news from Chanyeol. Even the promised divorce paper had not yet arrive. Baekhyun deprived of sleep and eat. No appetite and the will of hoping Chanyeol to be home too strong that he avoid long sleep and prefer couch in the living room instead their once shared bed. Maybe Chanyeol would sneak in when midnight. That was what he always believed and why he lack of sleeps. 

Chanhyun had never been better. Wailing and crying was all he did these past days. Only calming down, but not completely with sniffling and whimpering here and there, for eat, shower and sleep. The pink octopus always in his arms. The way he showed his longing for his own daddy. 

Sehun never stepped into the apartment again, afraid to be there when Chanyeol come home and raised another miscommunication. 

The apartment too, seems to be falling apart. With the kitchen tools scattered around, used plates and cups everywhere, piling up laundry and stains from food on the wall and floor. Baekhyun now felt guilty, more even, for calling Chanyeol as lousy. Gosh... "I am a terrible spouse." 

Sehun blinked helplessly. He cannot help but blamed himself too. "I am so sorry." 

"Enough, Sehun. Your apology to me is meaningless. If,... Chanyeol don't want to forgive me, I'm... not sure how to survive this life." 

"I'll try my best to search for him, so please, until then, keep it together. Don't loose hope. I'm sure he is around." Sehun said determinedly. 

"Thanks." Baekhyun replied curtly before end the call. He seemed like a living corpse. No reason to live but once he heard Chanhyun's loud wailing in his room, Baekhyun hit his head quite hard. Punishment to himself for thinking like that. He do has reasons to live. One of them is Chanhyun. 

As he entered his son's room, his heart clenched yet again at the sight of Chanhyun hugging his plushie to the chest while sobbing. 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

"Chanyeol?" Mr. Byun asked with a raised eyebrow. "What-...?" 

"Father, can I sleep here for a few days until I can stand on my own feet again?" Chanyeol asked with a cracked voice. 

After a few hours of walking aimlessly in the city after rushing out of the apartment, he decided to just crash at Baekhyun's father's place for a moment and will leave after the documents been prepared. He knew, he was basically a freeloader but why not use the chance until he cannot call the elder as his father-in-law again. 

He also knew, he did rushed in deciding things. He knew that sudden divorce was not a good choice but he needed to be strict. Or maybe, he just too prioritize Baekhyun's happiness instead. He ready to back out if Baekhyun said that they're not happy together at all. However, Chanyeol just too in love with Baekhyun that he afraid, he will not let Baekhyun go when the latter wished, so he did the deed himself and letting him go first. For him, maybe Baekhyun could be happier. 

What made his heart clenched tightly was how easy did he let go. Their almost five years relationship and quite fond of the friendship he had with his son, Park Chanhyun. He thought that Chanhyun hated him so much that the boy liked to make it harder for him in everyday chores. After that precious months he spent with Chanhyun, he gotten used with the wailing Chanhyun that he missed the boy even after separated for only six hours. Maybe Chanhyun could adapt for a new daddy? 

"Come in first. We'll talk tomorrow. Have a rest and sleep." Mr. Byun ushered him upstairs to his son's former bedroom. 

Chanyeol replied with a tight tired smile to the elder. As he lied down on the bed that once used by the teen Baekhyun, tears pooled his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. He was glad that Mr. Byun seems to be understanding and decided to postpone their much needed explanation. 

The next morning, he got up with a sleepy red eyes. He barely had a shut eye and blankly staring at nothing. He lost the purpose to smile and stare at the other side of the bed. There is no one now. No one will receive his morning pecks. No one will have him rushed about to attend a morning wailing. Gulping down the lump in his throat, he made his way to the duffel bag, getting toiletries and spare clothes heading for shower with a heavy heart. No more usual morning routines.

When he stepped down to the living room, he heard that his father-in-law talking into the phone. "For a week?" And then a pregnant pause and Mr. Byun looked up to Chanyeol, who stood in the middle of the stairs. "Okay then, take care." 

With the end of the call, Chanyeol was sure that Mr. Byun eyed him for every steps he took to the dining table. The maid had served the breakfast. "Morning, father." He said as he passed by the elder. 

"Sehun and Baekhyun asked for a week leave. Is it related to you?" Chanyeol stood still. 

Is he ready to spill everything? Is he ready for another heart wrenching thought about his almost broken family? "I'm sorry." 

"Why are you apologizing? Something did happened, right?" Mr. Byun studies Chanyeol's face, the tears stricken face. "If you want to stay here, tell me everything." 

Chanyeol contemplates for a moment before cut through the chase. "We're going to get divorce." 

 

변백현 ♡ 박찬열

 

"Chanyeol-ah. It's been four days and the document had been completed since yesterday. What are you going to do now?" Mr. Byun asked. The two of them having a breakfast that was cooked by Chanyeol. He thought that the food by the maids are kind of five stars so he does the cooking up to his own taste. Which was an ordinary. When Mr. Byun knows this, he demands for his portion from Chanyeol. Since then, Chanyeol been doing the cooking. 

"I..." Chanyeol trails off. He do not know what to do and do not want Mr. Byun to know that he is unwilling to let go. "I need more times. To... to prepare for the worst."

Mr. Byun sighs. "Why don't you two discuss this calmly?" 

"No, I'm sure he want this too." 

"Really? For me, your persistence in those almost four year in persuading me to your marriage did not seem to be this way. You think that I was really willing to let you, a lowlife, to marry my only son? However, when I can see the true smile on both of you, I was glad that I handed him to you. I really did a great decision and decided that both of you are adults and whatever you did is right and I am happy that your son was born in this world. I love you and I will forever grateful for loving my son and grandson unconditionally but if I could, I will not let you go, you know? You have been a great son-in-law for me and I would never want else. I know that my son did wrong and he should be punish but can't you give him a chance?" 

Chanyeol gulps before sighing. "I love him." He starts, whispering. "Really love him. But... his love for me is not strong enough to see someone else. Maybe our... our marriage was a mistake." A tear rolls down his cheek. 

"Don't say it like that, Chanyeol-ah." Mr. Byun reaches his hand over Chanyeol's and grips it tenderly. 

"Give me few more days and please help me deliver the documents. It's time to let go." Chanyeol gets up and bows a little, apologizing for being rude at the dining table. He walks away to the living room and doing what he did all the time, staring out the window with the divorce document in hand. 

Mr. Byun could just eyes his son-in-law before a maid comes to his way. "Did you get it?" He asks.

"Yes, sir, I've recorded it." The maid says with a nod.

"Keep it safe. I'll need it when it's time." 

"Alright, sir." 

Mr. Byun gets up and walks to his office room and takes all the work related documents to skim through and brings it to the living room. Might just accompany his lonely son-in-law. Since his returns from the hospital, he had been doing home working and will be send through the fax to his son and check it all over but since his son takes a leave, altogether with the secretary, he needs to have the work done and send it through his driver to the office. 

He sits down next to Chanyeol and the documents in his hands are on the table. He sighs before takes one on the top and opens it up. 

For about ten minutes, the silence between both of them is interrupted by a groan from Mr. Byun. Surprised, Chanyeol distracts himself to turn to the elder and arch an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He asks with a croaked voice since he had not talk anything for a while. 

"These projects give me enough headache and I'm still stuck at the objectives. I've never felt this old. This slow processing brain just told me to retire already." Chanyeol does not want to appear rude to Mr. Byun by laughing but the smile on Mr. Byun's face gives him an assurance to chuckle a bit. 

"You're not that old. Just aging and being more mature. Just take it slow and you will got it." Chanyeol replies. Mr. Byun laughs softly.

"You are a sweet talker. No wonder my son attracted to you." At the mention of Baekhyun, Chanyeol falls into melancholic feelings yet again. Mr. Byun just realized his mistake and he clears his throat. "Yeah, I'll just going through this." Mr. Byun resumes his things.

Chanyeol should feel guilty at the flustered Mr. Byun by talking about his son but who does he wanted to blame? Baekhyun is Mr. Byun's son after all. He wants to apologize for being easily sensitive but he just let it past and because Mr. Byun seems to be immersed in his work. With determination in moving on, he reaches one of the files on the table. The document in his hand now at the table on his side. 

He knows that the files Mr. Byun going through are private and confidential so he, merely an outsider should not touch or even take a peek. However, with his experiences in helping Baekhyun those years back, he thinks that he could help a little. Chanyeol had a degree, almost master, in business management. And this, no one ever known about it. Even his dearly husband, Baekhyun. 

All the Byun's family members know is that he was an orphan and poor. 

What hinder himself from pursuing his study was because he is poor. Even though he did make it, being one of the scholarship students, he cannot support himself if he did not work. The living expenses became more and more expensive. Moreover, he needed to move out the dormitory, giving chances for the new enrollments. 

Thinking what is best, he dropout the college and seeking for a job. Due having enough being asked about why not continue the study by people in certain companies, he stopped seeking an office worker job using his flying color degree and started seeking for laid back job. That was how he met his supposed for life spouse. He should have known better than being in relationship with the chairman's son. If he knew, life being unfair in the future, he should have searched for other job.

But then again, he will never experience the beauty of love. The moment Baekhyun accepted his invitation on a date, he felt like the world was shining on him and butterflies flutter in his stomach. The feels never gone though. However, Baekhyun's butterflies had died for him. Maybe that was why Baekhyun changed. 

After going through the file, with a few scribbles here and there, he nods to himself. "Father, this project with Kim's Holdings is giving a huge benefits. They offer a great deal and it is a huge opportunity to you if you proceed with them." Chanyeol looks up to Mr. Byun, who has a brow arches. "Uhhh... yes?" 

"I didn't know you could understand these?" 

"Ah... I've helped Baekhyun before." Chanyeol says with a small smile.

"Really?" Mr. Byun smiles. "No wonder he improved a lot since he met you. He always made a mistake in every projects I gave him. Since one point, he did a really great job and his works are perfect. That was why I only entrust him for a project himself fully after you two get married. I had seen the potential then. I didn't know you were behind him." 

"Oh... hmm... yeah." The younger flustered at the compliments.

"But... you could not help if you have no knowledge." Mr. Byun eyes him. "How did you know many things about business?" 

Chanyeol blinks. Well, he should tell the elder or he will become more suspicious. "Uhm... I dropout of college before continuing master in business." He looks away after putting the file he gone through on the table. 

"What?!" Mr. Byun asks ridiculously. "And you never tell me?" 

"I... don't want to appear smart since I am poor orphan. A guard is a suitable j-..." 

"Stop right there, young man. Don't degrade yourself like that. Everyone deserves to be look up at. Moreover, until you send those divorce document to Baekhyun, you are my son-in-law. A person that deserved to be respected." 

Chanyeol keeps quiet. He does not know how to change the topic and Mr. Byun seems to be enraged. 

"If I know these things, I could have hired you into the office and not at the gate entrance." Mr. Byun frowns. "Oh my God, this is so funny." 

Chanyeol bites his lips. "It's okay, father. No need to worry, I-..." 

"No. I need to keep you. Even if you are divorcing my son, I will keep you into the office. Now, all I need to do is sharpening your brain." 

Chanyeol snaps his eyes to Mr. Byun. "Huh?!" 

"You heard me." 

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

If Chanyeol's mind could talk, it will be talking right now. 'What had I gotten into?' 

It's been two days since then and Chanyeol had looked at nothing but the files for Byun International Holding for most of the times he spent at his father-in-law's house. Mr. Byun was serious in training him and teaching him about the company. As if-...

"Are you trying to make me the chairman?" Chanyeol jokes. He admits, these files had distracted him from Baekhyun problem. He chuckles, he really thought Mr. Byun would laugh together but all he got is a serious expression across the table. His laughter died down. Eyes unbelief. "You are not, right?"

"You are an actual intelligent, Chanyeol-ah. After I have known you, I believe, you are a perfect candidate for my place." 

Slightly, Chanyeol shakes his head. Trying to deny everything. "You are kidding. Say it." 

"Chanyeol-..."

"What about Baekhyun? He is your son. I am just in law and-... we're going to divorce soon." Chanyeol looks away and throws the file in his hand away on the table. Rubbing his face with a sigh. "You can't do this. I can't do it. I'm sorry." He gets up. "Send the document. I will just-... just-... pack up and leave tomorrow. Please send my regard to Chanhyun for me." 

"Chanyeol-ah!" Mr. Byun calls for the younger but it is a little too late. Chanyeol runs to his temporary room and locks the door. He needs to clear and calms his mind for his new journey tomorrow. Without planning, series of tears roll down his cheeks. 

He cannot take anything that belongs to Baekhyun. It is wrong. Also, he does not want to stay after him and Baekhyun become exes. He needs to plan a new life. Life where Baekhyun and Chanhyun is not his anymore. 

Meanwhile, Mr. Byun frowns in his office room. A recorder and a divorce document in his hand. "Aish... these boys are giving me headaches." He then gets up and calls for his driver to drive him somewhere. "To my son's apartment." 

As soon as he reaches the destination, he gets out of the car and at the same time, he sees Sehun, the source of his main headache, at the entrance. He walks towards the said man with a cold face, a certain document and recorder in hands. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"S-Sir?!!" Sehun widen his eyes. "I..." 

"It's not enough how you ruin my son's family?" 

"H-how-..." Sehun gulps. "No... I mean, I am truly sorry. I was wrong. Please, as you wish, punish me all you want but now, please check on Baekhyun. He had a high fever and Chanhyun cried nonstop. I am on my way to buy some medicine." 

"Alright." Mr. Byun says with worry while Sehun nods and runs away to the nearest drug store. He quickly goes upstairs and immediately punch in the lock codes to the apartment he bought for his son. When he opens the door though, it is like entering a new world. It is a mess. "Baekhyun?" 

Mr. Byun walks in and the sound of sobbing catches his attention to the main bedroom. The sight is heart wrenching. Chanhyun curls up in Baekhyuns embrace on the bed while Baekhyun looks like a living corpse. Lifeless. As if he had done all his will to live. 

"Baekhyun-ah..." Mr. Byun calls with care. When Baekhyun looks at the door, his swollen red eyes teared up yet again. 

"D-dad..." Baekhyun croaks out and Chanhyun quiet down a bit as he senses someone else in the room. Quickly turns around and his his appa like his life depends on it. 

"What happen?" Mr. Byun tries to touch the topic as it seems like his son will not lie when everything in the apartment are out of control. 

"D-dad... I miss Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whimpers before he lets the tears roll down to the pillow. Chanhyun squirms before struggling in Baekhyun's hold and cries together. "I miss him so much." 

Mr. Byun sighs deeply. He takes the steps to the bed and sits on the edge. "Why don't you tell me from the start?" 

"I'm sorry... I am so sorry... I cheated on Chanyeol and he is leaving me... I... I can't do this anymore." Baekhyun cannot seem to control his feelings at all. "My fool self thought it was okay. He did not know and everything will be fine. I'm so stupid, dad." 

"When?" 

"When you were hospitalized. Sehun was always there to help me and I took it with different intention. He said he likes me and I feel happy. However, all I failed to realize was Chanyeol will always be in my heart. Sehun accompany me physically but Chanyeol comfort me mentally. Oh God..." Baekhyun sobs, hugging his son tighter. "I've been trying to reach for his phone but it was turned off all the time. I don't know what to do anymore..." 

After a while, both Chanhyun and Baekhyun are in Mr. Byun's embrace when Sehun comes into the room with fidgeting manners. "I bought some soups for them, Sir." 

"Alright. Leave it in the kitchen. I will settle them. Please, help me clean up the house a bit." Mr. Byun says with full authorities. 

Chanhyun fall asleep after he feels full. The sobbing had gradually dies down and the pink octopus in his arms. However, Baekhyun does not has any appetite. He had been urged by Mr. Byun for countless times to eat something because he catches a cold. Also, he looks pale. When Mr. Byun is reassured that Baekhyun will finish his soup, the former walks out the bedroom to the fairly clean living room compared to before. The sight still looks dim and gloomy. Like no one ever live here anymore. 

Sehun is there. On one of the sofa with distracted face. Mr. Byun approaches the said man and sits beside him. "Thanks for cleaning up." 

Sehun startles. "Uhh... yeah. The least I could do. I was shocked at the sight before too."

Mr. Byun arches his eyebrows. "You didn't come here often? Since Chanyeol left?" 

Sehun shakes his head. "I avoid coming here because I am afraid that I will be here when Chanyeol comes back but he never did and that lead to the mess before. Baekhyun had called me so many times just to say that he is missing his husband so much and Chanhyun too misses his daddy a lot. I have tried to search for Chanyeol. Like everywhere." Sehun takes a deep breath and releases it shakily. "It's like he had disappeared from this world." 

Mr. Byun purses his lips. "He is actually at my house." Sehun widens his eyes. "He was there the whole time and that was how I knew about you two." 

Cue the sound of scattering utensils. The both of them look up and a trembling Baekhyun is there, at the hallway from the bedroom. Whimper escapes his mouth as he ignores the broken bowl, spoon and tray around his feet. All he cares now is that Chanyeol is alive and healthy somewhere. "D-dad... really? You are not joking, right?" He sniffles. 

Mr. Byun looks away before nodding his head slowly. "But I come with another intention." He walks to the kitchen, carefully pulling Baekhyun along, avoiding the broken pieces on the floor. Sehun too, walking quietly. They sit together at the dining table where a recorder and chocolate A4 envelope are. 

When Baekhyun sees the said document, he trembles more. Is it what he think it is? 

"I wanted you to hear this." Mr. Byun pushes a button and the recorder starts to play. 

*  
"I need more times. To... to prepare for the worst."

"Why don't you two discuss this calmly?" 

"No, I'm sure he want this too." 

"Really? For me, your persistence in those almost four year in persuading me to your marriage did not seem to be this way. You think that I was really willing to let you, a lowlife, to marry my only son? However, when I can see the true smile on both of you, I was glad that I handed him to you. I really did a great decision and decided that both of you are adults and whatever you did is right and I am happy that your son was born in this world. I love you and I will forever grateful for loving my son and grandson unconditionally but if I could, I will not let you go, you know? You have been a great son-in-law for me and I would never want else. I know that my son did wrong and he should be punish but can't you give him a chance?" 

"I love him." , "Really love him. But... his love for me is not strong enough to see someone else. Maybe our... our marriage was a mistake."  
*  
Baekhyun gasps.  
*  
"Don't say it like that, Chanyeol-ah."

"Give me few more days and please help me deliver the documents. It's time to let go."  
*

Mr. Byun pushes the chocolate envelope towards Baekhyun. "Now, it is your decision." 

Baekhyun shakes his head frantically. "No... No... I need to meet him." With tears flowing down. 

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

"F-father?" Chanyeol calls into the office room but there is no one. Frowning a bit and correcting his duffel bag on his shoulders also lifting a bag from the floor, he searches for the maids. "Do you know where father is?" He puts the bags beside the couch in front of the main door.

He had cried to sleep after the talk with Mr. Byun and woken up two hours later. Feeling no more than energetic. He just could feel his soul leave his body already. He decides right away to just leave everything behind and start anew. He wants to leave earlier. He does not want to linger anymore. Maybe Baekhyun and Sehun had been living happily now. Chanhyun too had a great time with a cool daddy like Sehun and changed his surname to Oh too. 

The more he thought of it, the more hurt he felt.

"Uhm..." A maid ponders in her answer. 

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol asks.

"Uhmm... I think he goes to your apartment." 

Chanyeol tilts his head a bit. Face showing confusion. "Hmm? My apartm-..." Then his eyes widen. "No." He fastening his steps to his bags and throw it on his shoulder. Reaching his hand to the knob, he failed to hear the engine of a car turned off and a sobbing child from outside. As he opens the door, all he could do was gasping for air. 

"Ch-Chanyeol..."

The eyes are glassy. Red. Swollen. Trace of tears. 

Pleading to Chanyeol. As if his life depended on the taller. 

However, all the latter could do was turning the blind eyes and avoided him. Moving around the smaller with his bags in tow, walking away from the gasping Baekhyun. Approaching Mr. Byun, ignoring another grown up apparent there, Chanyeol had his eyes fixed on the crying boy in the elder's embrace. Seems like the boy still did not know where they were.

Putting down his bags to the ground, he reached his hands to the little boy that is now stopped crying as soon as he felt the familiar hands on him. Eyes wide, searching for Chanyeol's face for confirmation. Chanhyun quickly wrapped his little hands around the father's neck. Hugging so tight, as if a punishment for leaving him and his other father alone. The boy hid his face from the world in the neck. The crying subsiding successfully. 

He ignored the surprised gasps from Sehun and Baekhyun.

"I've burden you for the whole week." Chanyeol's eyes fixated on Mr. Byun's face. "Thank you, fa-... I mean, Mr. Byun. It is time for me to start anew." The talker said with almost cracking voice.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Mr. Byun whispered lightly. "Think about your son." 

Chanyeol looked away before his hold onto his son became tighter. A tear made its way down the cheek. "I am sorry, Chanhyun-ah..." He kissed on top of the boy's head before pushing the little one back into the grandfather's embrace. 

When Chanhyun felt that his father is giving him away, he grabbed onto Chanyeol's shirt collar tightly before his wailing started. The boy is struggling in the hold and Chanyeol's stomach twist in guilt. Chanhyun is not letting him go.

Unaware of the other two, Chanyeol froze when he heard the timid and low whisper from his back. "Ch-Chanyeol..." 

Gulping the lump in his throat, he pushed away the small hand on his collar, albeit gently, and quickly reached for his bags on the ground. He tried to, tried enough, ignore the wailing that gets louder and louder by each of his steps away. Now accompanied by sobbing from Baekhyun. 

His steps became hard to take but he needed to. For their own good sake. But why... why is it so hard? Why does his heart felt heavy? To leave everything behind and forgotten. It is not easy. He knows but why does the noise from his back is giving him a hard time to go? 

Chanyeol did not realize that his steps became slower and smaller. However, he awoke from a trance as he felt a grip on his arm. He turned to look at the guilty expression from Sehun. "Chanyeol." 

"Let go." He whispered. No venom or anything. He did not has any strength left to do the arguing. He just wanted to let go of everything. He turned back to his front but the grip did not loosening. "I said to let go." 

He cannot do it anymore. With the wailing from his son and the chocked sobbing from his husband, ex-husband now? He did not know anymore. He doesn't want to know at all. He just wanted to get away from the scene. It is too exhausting. 

"Punch me. Kick me. Do everything to me. Just so you could forgive Baekhyun. He did not do wrong. It was me. It is all my fault so just-..."

"Let go, Sehun. I don't want to deal with these things anymore." The last straw for Chanyeol to let the tears flowed down his face. 

"Do it, Chanyeol!" 

With that, a punch was delivered in Sehun's face. It was a pretty strong blow and it happened so fast. Sehun fell on his back to the lawn, holding onto his started to swell cheek. It was so unexpected and sudden but it was also acceptable. He offered and got it. 

"Chanyeol!!" But the person ignored the call from Baekhyun. 

Sehun looked up to his attacker. His heart once again wrenching in guilt. Chanyeol had this expression between 'you-deserved-it' and 'I-should-not-do-it-because-you-are-my-friend'. The taller had been gasping for air to fill in his lungs. All the frustation he had thrown in the one strong blow. 

However, Sehun did not think that he received enough punishment. Chanyeol is a good friend. Great one actually. While everyone avoided him for having a bitch face, Chanyeol approached him and offered to be a friend. They are friends for as long as they knew each other but Sehun just betrayed what they have. He knows it was unacceptable so he needs to do what he needed to. 

"That was weak, Chanyeol. You know that I deserved more than that." Sehun provoked. Just to have the taller beating him to the pulp.

"Don't do this, Sehun." Chanyeol warned but Sehun knows him like the back of his hands. Sehun arched an eyebrow just to rile up the pent up rage in Chanyeol. Chanyeol's right eye twitched and his bags quickly thrown to the side and he got onto his knees on the each sides of Sehun. Left hand grabbing onto the collar while his other hand risen, ready to throw another punch.

But the blow never came as Sehun anticipated. Sehun looked up to Chanyeol who had his fist clenched until the knuckles turned white. However, the taller cannot do it and put down his hand. His face showed it all. He was too soft-hearted. Tears Chanyeol had pooled in his eyes fell onto Sehun's swollen cheek. 

"D-daddy...!" 

Chanyeol's teary eyes widen. His head turned to the little boy's way in a snap. Chanhyun struggled in Mr. Byun's hold and the elder put him down. The smaller, bare footed, ran towards Chanyeol with his hands open wide. Chanyeol got up from Sehun and Chanhyun hugged his right leg. Arms wrapped tightly. 

Speechless, Chanyeol could just gaped at his son.

It is Chanhyun's first word. 

And it had been 'daddy'. 

Chanyeol looked up to where his father-in-law stood but darted his eyes down to the ground, where Baekhyun kneeled and crying a sobbing mess. Hands clenching on his mouth and chest area. Too much feelings. 

One thing for sure, Chanyeol felt relief for some reason. No one could understand despite everything had happened. No one could describe it. But the thought that Baekhyun had not missed every first of Chanhyun had Chanyeol feels accomplished. 

It is a family thing for witnessing every first times of their child. And now, Chanyeol could never wanted more. 

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

Chanyeol did not know how. Did not know when. However, here he is, holding Chanhyun in his embrace by the window. The small hands gripping onto his shirt so tight that the cute little knuckles turned white. Afraid as if Chanyeol would let him go. The father humming some songs while hands patting gently on the little boy's back and bottom. 

Constant quiet sobbing was heard on the couch. It made Chanyeol's heart clenched tightly but he still cannot turn to look at his husband. Betrayal could still be felt in his soul that whenever he looks at Baekhyun, he can't help but feels sad about it. Baekhyun seemed so genuinely regretting everything he did before but he still felt like everything is a dream. 

Maybe this dream will not last long. Soon, he will wake up from his deep sleep and being slapped in the face that Baekhyun become his ex and happily married to Sehun. Chanhyun too, called Sehun as daddy. These are too good to be true. Chanyeol still can't believe all of those had happened not long ago. Maybe the sight of crying Baekhyun on the couch is his imagination.

But the tight grips of Chanhyun on his shirt made everything in reality. 

"Talk, conversation is the key to everything." Mr. Byun said after a long silence. Safe for Baekhyun's sobs. 

Chanyeol gulped but had no word to escape his mouth. Baekhyun bursted to tears again. "I'm sorry... I am sorry, Chanyeol." The voice are cracking and hushed. Those who heard it could feel the agony. 

"Chanyeol. Take Baekhyun back. I will go. I will go away from you two but I need assurance that you take him back. It was all my fault. Don't punish him like this. Please." Chanyeol almost forgot that Sehun was there too. Sitting so far away from Baekhyun. With Mr. Byun between the two. 

"Why don't you take him? You could make him happi-..."

"No! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun snapped. Eyes wide enough at the words that Chanyeol said. Shocked beyond belief. It is all nonsense. "YOU make me happy. The happiest man alive."

"But those couples of months proved it wrong though." Chanyeol turned around with his poker face, despite the redness and swollen eyes. He watched the desperation on Baekhyun's face. 

"I love you." Baekhyun said suddenly and Chanyeol did not even flinch. 

"It sounds empty." 

With that, more tears to roll down Baekhyun's face. Breath stuck every now and then. It feels like the words stabbed him in the heart. 

He had mentioned it before. He did not know how to live if Chanyeol not forgiving him. And he could feel his life slipping away in front of his eyes. 

"I... I..." feeling helpless, the smaller slipped down the couch to the floor. Breathless, speechless. 

He missed the way Chanyeol looked at him at the moment. As if guilt is not strong enough word, Chanyeol felt even worst. The taller walked towards Baekhyun and crouched down to eye level. Baekhyun looked up with bloodshot eyes. Searching for forgiveness. 

Chanyeol reached his hand, with the other holding Chanhyun securely, he touched Baekhyun's bangs on the front and brushed it to the side. Putting his palm against the smaller's forehead, his face twisted into somewhere between worried and sad. 

"Go rest for awhile. Your fever will get worse." 

Baekhyun gasped. At last, Chanyeol had touched him. He felt disgust with himself as long as Chanyeol had not touch him. When Chanyeol did, he felt assured that Chanyeol is not disgusted with his being. He quickly held Chanyeol's hand on his forehead. Eyes did not stray away from each other's. He tighten his hold. Just like his son, he is afraid as if his husband will go away from their life again. "Y-Yeol..." 

"Rest." The taller said curtly. 

"Y-you... will you be here when I wake up?" Baekhyun whispered as if he is feeling insecure. Because he is. 

"..." Chanyeol turned away. 

"Park Chanyeol." Mr. Byun warned. The small family almost forgot about the other two presences yet again. 

Chanyeol gulped before turned to Baekhyun once more. "Yes. We'll solve the problem after you rest enough. Now go." 

"Accompany me." Baekhyun begged. "Please..."

Chanyeol heaves a deep breath before nodding lightly. Baekhyun got up from the floor and walked away but not without Chanyeol. He gripped the hand tightly. He knew. They just needed the assurance that they have each other through silence and touches. Chanyeol could just kept quiet as Baekhyun lead the way to his former room. 

As Baekhyun lied on the bed, hands still clutching on Chanyeol's, he hesitantly closing his eyes but the tiredness was eating him good and not long after, sleeping got him away. Chanyeol put down Chanhyun too because he seemed to be in deep sleep. Sighing for a bit, Chanyeol got up and leave the room to face with guilty swollen cheek Sehun. Chanyeol looked away and stepped aside to the living room but stopped when Sehun started talking.

"All he ever do was talking about you." Sehun's voice was croaked. Chuckled silently. "I was jealous instead. He said Chanyeol this, Chanyeol that. Chanyeol is a great cook. Chanyeol great at repairing things. Chanyeol good in comforting him. Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol. I was blind to see that he is so in love with you that I kept reminding myself that he could eventually fall for me but I was wrong. He could never turn to me when he had you all along." 

The taller just turned deaf over everything before stepping away down to the living room and approached his bags beside the couch. Mr. Byun, who happened to be still on the couch, frowned. "Chanyeol, you've promised. And you heard him. At least, let's solve it and you decide after. Whether you want to stay or..." Mr. Byun trailed off. 

Chanyeol picked up his bags, and hanged it on his shoulders. He took a deep breath and huffing it out as a heavy sigh. Ignoring Sehun's footsteps down the stairs and Mr. Byun calling for his name as he stepped towards the main door. 

Mr. Byun stepped close to Chanyeol who is gripping the door knob. Ready turning it open.  
"What about Chanhyun?"

 

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

 

Baekhyun woke up with a startle. He snapped his eyes open and a gasp escaped his mouth. He looked to his sides and his eyes widened. No one on either of his sides. Thoughts flooding in his head. He could feel his body sore without any energy but thoughts about Chanyeol leaving him again had him panicked. Moreover, his husband left him together with their son. His chest tightened. 

All of the ideas had him felt nausea but he needed to see Chanyeol or he won't be living anymore. Without Chanyeol, he could die. Without Chanyeol and Chanhyun,... Baekhyun swear he would die the next second he learn that he is alone.

He ran downstairs but all he could feel was how the blood drained from his face. No trace of Chanyeol or Chanhyun. And the bags that consist of Chanyeol's clothes are not there where he last seen. He felt overwhelmed. His head was spinning. He gasped for breath that seemed to be stuck in his throat. The flashes of their memories had him on his knees. 

Tears pricked his eyes. 

Chanyeol is gone. Alongside with Chanhyun. 

Why won't they took Baekhyun with them too?

Ah... Baekhyun is a terrible crappy husband. 

He cheated but he had repent his mistakes. He had apologized. He had payed with all his might. He had done it. But why Chanyeol cannot consider his pitiful action? Why cannot Chanyeol just forgive him? Does Chanyeol wanted to see him die slowly? 

Right. He will though. There is nothing left for him. His dear husband and son had gone from his life. What is the meaning of life? 

"Baekhyun?" 

Baekhyun turned his head and looked at Sehun. Even though his breath had been laboured, his eyes showed nothing but rage. "It's all your fault." He said lowly. His voice let out some growl. All he could see was red. 

"Wha-..."

"You make me look away from Chanyeol. You took away my time with them. You make me change my mind. You make me a failure..." Baekhyun breathed heavily. Sehun took a step forward to Baekhyun but the latter glared. "Don't come nearer." He snapped. Sehun stopped. Baekhyun looked away. "You make me ruin my own life." He chuckled darkly. Tears slide down the cheeks. "But it was not all your fault. I am an idiot. Stupid." Baekhyun felt like the energy he had left drained. His head felt lighter. Eyes unfocused. "I... felt like dying. I'll die with regret. I don't want to go without having them in my embrace but... I don't want them witnessing me dying helplessly. I don't want them to see me-..." He then felt being in embrace but that made him mad. He struggled. "Don't touch me." He said with firm saddened voice.

"You wanted to leave our son and me?" 

Baekhyun froze. He looked up and the face he had been missing for so long in his sight. "Ch-..." 

"You wanted to die that much? And leave us? What will we do when we know you're not with us anymore?" 

With the urge to know that is real, Baekhyun slung his arms around Chanyeol's neck and hugged tightly. Cue the wailing started. When he felt that his embrace been replied with the same force, he could not help but the overwhelming feeling in his chest had him relief. He sighed in content.

 

박찬열 ♡ 변백현

 

"Baekhyun, stop cling onto Chanyeol like that." Mr. Byun grunted. 

Baekhyun however shook his head no before tightening his hold on Chanyeol's arm. What Baekhyun felt is insecure and the fear of Chanyeol leaving his side again.

What Mr. Byun saw was Baekhyun being a gross clingy paranoid husband. 

It had been a month but Baekhyun could not move on. He always woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp and looked around for his husband. When he spotted Chanyeol sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed, he would scooted over and hugged the taller before sleeping restlessly. 

Once, through the month, he awoke and felt cold. Blood drained from his face when he could not spotted his husband. He started wailing helplessly and sobbing uncontrollably. Chanyeol had left him again, without notice. Turned out, Chanyeol just went to the toilet and checked up Chanhyun in the guest room where Mr. Byun placed their son's new curb. When Chanyeol returned to Baekhyun's former bedroom, he was shocked when Baekhyun threw himself onto the taller. 

Baekhyun refused to go home to their apartment because he had been paranoid. The apartment held such a bad memories that he always thought of. 

"About the apartment." Mr. Byun started when they all sat together in the dining room for breakfast.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun stiffened on his side. "Uhm... I don't think it's the great timing yet." He said with a small smile. 

Baekhyun looked up from feeding Chanhyun to Chanyeol. How could he deceive his so much understanding husband like that? Chanyeol is the sweetest person, at least in Baekhyun's world. He did not want Chanyeol to be sweet with other person because the taller is his husband. 

"Well, perfect! Meet me in my office room after this. I have something to say." Chanyeol nodded at Mr. Byun. Mr. Byun then stood up and walked towards his said working room. Leaving the small family on their own. 

"Wh-why would dad wanted to meet you?" Baekhyun asked timidly. 

"I don't know." Chanyeol shrugged but he did know what it's all about. 

They turned silent and proceeded with breakfast. Save for Chanhyun kept blabbering in his own child language. 

Chanhyun had been happier. The kid had been improving his words with the guide of his parents and he had now could pronounce some words clearly. Chanhyun could also running around without flopping down occasionally. He played around well with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Sometimes, he felt annoyed when his appa came to him and hugged him suddenly, out of nowhere. He struggle from the hold and being free when his daddy approached them. He was not annoyed at his appa's existence but he was annoyed by the sudden grip around him and made him unable to run around. He always saw his daddy hugged his appa tightly and whispering something together but he is a child that know nothing about adult.

What he did know that his daddy and appa are now in his sight everyday and that made him happy.

Now, as he done eating breakfast, he walked away to the living room when he heard some cartoon played on the television. 

Chanyeol looked fondly to his son waddling away before turning to Baekhyun and got a shock of his life yet again when knowing that Baekhyun had looked at him from the start. "Uhm..." He cleared his throat. 

"Yes?" Baekhyun waited patiently. 

"Well... when do you want to return to work?" 

The small smile on Baekhyun's face disappeared completely. "I..." 

"I know that I asked dad to keep Sehun in the company but he had been working for dad now. Your secretary had been changed with a new guy." Chanyeol said slowly, afraid for Baekhyun turned hyperventilate again as they speak about work. 

"I'm... I don't know." The smaller husband looked away. He was fearing about Chanyeol bringing up his mistake. The name of Sehun being in their conversation always made him thinking that Chanyeol would leave him one day even though Chanyeol had been proving him being forgiven already. 

Chanyeol sighed a bit. Baekhyun froze. This is it. Chanyeol being annoyed at him was the last thing he needed. Chanyeol being mad at him would be the last straw for him to let out an agonizing wailing from the bottom of his heart. All he wanted to do was being beside his husband always. He regretted the moment he made Chanyeol lost his job just because he cannot leave the works piling up in office. They could just search for a new nanny for Chanhyun and he will spend so much time with Chanyeol but he was just as selfish as he could be and ignored how Chanyeol seemed to be exhausted when he came home every day.

If he could, he would turned back time and took back all the responsibilities from Chanyeol as a parent and he will take care of Chanhyun just like how Chanyeol would do. He will never cheat-...

"I have faith in you." Chanyeol said suddenly. Cutting off Baekhyun's disturbing thoughts. "I believe in you so just go and do your work. Help dad in the company." He smiled slightly. 

Baekhyun could feel tears start to pool his eyes. It seemed like the tears will never be dry whenever Chanyeol in his sight. He just could not move on yet but Chanyeol consistently helping him in standing on his own legs again. "I will." He whispered. "But not now. I'm still feeling like the worthless piece of-..." 

"You're not. You are a great person. You are worthless when you did not realize your mistakes but you did. That make you a new different person. Everyone make a mistake. I included but we could change. We can't change the mistakes we did but we could bring the changes for the better future. Right?" Chanyeol smiled now in ease. 

"I love you." Baekhyun blurted out suddenly and Chanyeol flinched. Baekhyun widen his eyes. "It... It's not empty. I swear that I mean it-..."

Chanyeol chuckled. "Yes, I know. You've proved it for the whole month."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on aff 
> 
> Some comments would be much appreciated. T.T  
> Give me some love pls.


	3. Sequel?

Will be posting soon.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come


End file.
